tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Easton Lewis
Easton Lewis is the Gold Energy Ranger, possessing the ability to generate energy, and a good Ranger. Biography Easton's parents, Wilhelm and Gwen, were both students at the Ethereal Ninja Academy, his mother a Death Ninja and his father Gravity. Gwen accidentally killed Wilhelm after Easton was conceived (resulting in all future Death Ninjas taking a vow of celibacy and non-attachment until they'd mastered their powers), and she never forgave herself. When Easton was five, Gwen took him to a lake in the mountains, where they were attacked by a water demon named Chiratheon. He witnessed her drowning, but cannot remember what happened afterwards, whether the demon simply missed him or even spared him for some reason. He was raised by Sensei Ngapoi, who took him on as her protege when he showed a talent for her own style, Energy. In 2003, Tauza attacked the school, and Easton escaped into a network of secret passages he'd discovered in his childhood. He found his way to the computer room, where he ripped the Ethereal Energy Morpher right out of Tauza's hands and fled with it. Rescuing Sound ninja Kerri Long, he went back for any other students he could find despite being weakened from using his energy burst powers. He only found one, Susana Callaghan, and they retreated to the Cave of Bubbling Pools to rest. Later, Easton helped guide the trio through the catacombs below the Academy, and was the one to summon the Zords when they were attacked by Tauza's ship and the Screech Owlzord. However, they were defeated and lost their Zords, only just escaping to a nearby Nepali village. Easton was able to communicate with the locals and get shelter, and the trio began planning their Zord rescue. Easton spent most of his time in the village, helping people, while they waited for their enemies to repair the stolen Zords. Thus, he was outside when Bl00dhound reached the village, and despite his attempts to fight back, was taken prisoner. He managed to discard his morpher just in time to prevent it being taken as well. As Tauza's prisoner, he was interrogated by Reggie, and later rescued by Kerri and Susana. All three escaped in their Zords. He'd suffered some lasting injuries during his interrogation, including broken ribs, something he was unable to hide from Susana entirely. When he finally took a turn to rest, he was trapped in a dream based on the memories of his past by Dreamsnare. Kerri defeated the monster, freeing him and Susana without either of them realizing it.Reaching Tokyo, he made contact with the man who'd built their morphers, Ishinomori. He helped fight of Chameleoid that night, and took in Archer to treat her wounds. The next day, Ishinomori told Easton about the other Ninja Rangers scattered across the globe, and Archer took her leave. A weird burning sensation in his chest distracted him, and in the bathroom Easton discovered an odd blue-black mark. When he touched it, he had a full-body hallucination that the room was filling with water, snapping out of it only when the others noticed. None of them seemed able to see the mark. Later, Easton discovered that Archer had been arrested. He was all for going after her; his gut told him Tauza was behind this. His stubbornness eventually forced his teammates to join him, and they managed to save Archer and everyone else in the police station from Puppet Master. Taking both of their new Japanese allies, the Rangers fled the country. During the flight over the Pacific, Susana became fed up with Easton's refusal to pilot the Megazord over water, and when he wouldn't explain why, she forced him to. This prompted a panic attack, which Easton was later ashamed of. He explained the reason for his fear--witnessing his mother's death at the hands of Chiratheon--and Susana became more empathetic, having lost her own mother at a young age. When they arrived in Scrimshaw, New Zealand, Easton was the most ready to trust Tyler, though he accepted the others' objections. Later, in the Megazord, he and the rest of the team broke up a Zord battle between Reggie and Anya. Easton was called to Stewart Memorial Hospital by Susana, who'd discovered a woman in Ethereal Ninja uniform being brought in for treatment. He couldn't identify her from a description, but seeing her stopped him in his tracks. It was his mother, the same age she'd been when she'd died--and with no memory of what had happened. When she realized how long she'd been gone, she broke down crying, and Easton comforted her. The others vacated the room so they could talk. As Easton caught his mother up on what had happened, things took a turn for the eerie. Gwen revealed that her memory was fine, claiming he was the the one blocking out the past. She had a mark just like the one that had been spreading across his chest, which she said "resonated" with hers. Gradually, she told Easton what had really happened. She had drowned that day, and Chiratheon had gone on to blast Easton with his own energy, killing him. Sensei Ngapoi had restarted Easton's heart, and because of that Chiratheon had a strange connection with him, which the demon planned to use to free himself. Easton tried to morph, but Gwen froze his morpher and forced him to his knees, telling him it was "time to go." She took him aboard Tauza's ship, and he was transported to Chiratheon's lake for the release ritual. Despairing, Easton didn't fight back at first, and couldn't when the ritual went underway. It drained his energy, leaving him exhausted and unable to defend himself. At this point, Tauza turned on Korassil, and a massive fight broke out. Rat then attempted to kill Easton, as a way to cement his status with whoever won, but Tyler and Dean shot the Green Ranger before he could. Easton lost consciousness as they fled, and remained comatose through the final battle the next day. Personality Easton is hard-headed, outgoing and giving, normally the kind of person who would become a Red Ranger. Thanks to his past, he has a fear of large bodies of water, to the point of panic attacks. Arsenal *Ethereal Shuriken *Morning Star *Koi Kunai Power Sphere *Goldfishzord Appearance Easton is of German ancestry, fair-skinned, fair-haired and buff.